thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Puncherbot
Puncherbot is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Kiberinsan from the planet Ferrous Ferrum. He debuted in The Annihilators Part 2. Appearance Puncherbot is a slim yet muscular, robotic humanoid. His body is a vibrant, silvery chrome. He has a visor that covers his eyes, which, when the visor is lifted, are revealed to be circular and glowing. He has headphone-like structures on the sides of his head that go over his head to connect. On his back, he has three rectangular spikes. On his arms and legs, he has red pads. The palms of his hands have glowing red circles on them. He wears the Simplicitrix on his left pectoral. Powers *Puncherbot has the ability of super strength, in both his arms and legs. This allows him to create concussion claps by smacking his hands together, create shockwaves by punching or stomping the ground, and also having powerful punches and kicks. Another example of how strong he is would be how he can pressurize his punches. His concussion claps and shockwaves can also be created by banging his wrists together. *Puncherbot's body is covered in highly durable armor. *Puncherbot can blast steam from the circles on the palms of his hands. Weaknesses *Puncherbot is weak to electricity and hot water, due to being robotic. *His super strength is reserved for punching and kicking, therefore he is not as good as lifting objects as aliens such as Rath or Four Arms. *Despite having highly durable armor, Techadon 59260's blasts can hurt him, so much so as to where it knocked him unconscious. This is due to the Techadon's ability to quickly adapt to his opponent, meaning he was able to generate lasers strong enough to hurt Puncherbot. This also means Puncherbot can no longer be used against the Techadon. History Appearances *''The Annihilators Part 2'' (debut) *''Magnetic Personality'' (unintentional cameo) Dragon Name Puncherbot's dragon name is Baaggeltjul, which can be broken up into "Baag Gelt Jul," meaning punch metal man. Etymology *Puncherbot's species name is a compound of the Azerbaijani words "kiber," meaning cyber, and "insan," meaning man, a reference to the Cybermen from Doctor Who. *Puncherbot's planet name is a compoud of the words "ferrous," meaning iron, and "ferrum," the Latin word for punch. Trivia *Puncherbot, alongside Lavalamp and Spiker, are aliens from the Mig 10 franchise. *Puncherbot's appearance is comprised of several robots/robotic-like beings of other franchises: **Puncherbot's body is based on RoboCop of the RoboCop franchise. **Puncherbot's face is based on the Terminator of the Terminator franchise, while his eyes are based on Ultron of the Marvel franchise. **Puncherbot's headphones are based on the Cybermen of the Doctor Who franchise. **Puncherbot's back spikes are based on MechaGodzilla of the Godzilla franchise. **Puncherbot's pads are based on Echoes ACT 3 of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise. **Puncherbot's palm circles are based on the optic of HAL 9000's of 2001: A Space Odyssey. *Puncherbot's steam attack was inspired by the steam attack from the Dwarven Centurions from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. *Puncherbot's ability to use concussion claps and shockwaves by banging his wrists together is based on an ability of Wonder Woman. Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Aliens Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples Category:Puncherbot